Elatt
Elatt 'is the real life pairing of 'Elizabeth Gillies and Matt Bennett (El/izabeth and M/'att'). Liz and Matt like to spend a lot of time together. This has nothing to do with Rade, although some fans might think so. Elatt Moments *They were both seen at the Orange Carpet School Gyrls Premiere. *Both of them were interviewed together by ClevverTV on the Orange Carpet. * Matt said that since they were starting to work on the show, they can't go out and get ice cream anymore. *Matt got Liz $25 for Pinkberry for Christmas. *Both Liz and Matt are "out of town people", meaning they did not live in L.A originally, so they are all like a family. *In a photo of Liz & Matt, her head is on his shoulder & they're really close. *On Matt Bennett's Twitter account, he said that Liz bit his lip. *Matt tweeted that he was proud of Liz for getting a new cover and thinks she is hilarious, kind, and a great singer. *Elizabeth likes to tell her Formspring followers that Matt is 46, not 19, and Matt does nothing to dissuade her. *Liz tweeted a video of herself, and Matt commented on it. Later on Twitter, they share a joke from the video. *Matt tweeted "About to subject @LizGillies to a brunch from h***." *Liz tweeted that she loves DanWarp's YouTube video "Bizarre Behavior" featuring Matt. *Matt tweeted "@LizGillies Dammit, Gillies, I love you. Here's a ring to prove that I'm no joker." *Matt tweeted "I want to wish a very happy birthday to the wonderful and talented @LizGillies, hope your day is filled with love and laughs and @LaneNapper." *In Avans Kid's Choice awards video you can hear Matt say/sing "You're goinna look so good, I'm gonna hold your hand....I wanna hold your hand down the carpet Liz". *On Twitter Matt tweeted This should be a movie poster. The Pic was He, Liz and Leon looking terrified *Liz tweeted, "In da air wit Mott Bonnott," along with a picture. *At the "All I Want Is Everything" Flash Mob, Elizabeth is sometimes seen dancing near Matt. *In this video that Dan tweeted saying "Video! Wonder what Jennette McCurdy and the cast of Victorious are doing RIGHT NOW?" you can see at the end of the video Liz and Matt dancing together. * In this video Matt and Liz did an interview together, and they have a very good time during the interview. *According to the Victorious cast, Matt and Liz are the Class Clown King and Queen. *Liz tweeted a photo of Matt in her dressing room. *Liz tweeted "Happy birthday to my baby sister, @MattBennett!!" *In this video Matt and Liz stand next to each other, and Matt sings/says, "Hear those sleigh bells kids? They're coming for you." which makes Liz laugh. *In the beginning of Liz and Leon's Christmas Challenge Video Matt does the "Surprise trick" to Liz which is just yelling "Surprise" and tickling her, and she screams loudly. *Liz tweeted "@MattBennett Just count to ten, Sweetie, you'll be fine. Mommy will buy you a new Chapstick" when he tweeted about dropping his Chapstick and being really mad about it. *Liz and Matt are do a lot of interviews together . *Matt tweeted "Sitting at this table next to @Leonthomas3 and I've got @LizGillies on my right #bennettfamilyhannukah pic.twitter.com/KHs6mOaN" *Liz tweeted "@Leonthomas3 @MattBennett Lubs you guys!!!" *Matt tweeted that the funniest thing he's ever done with a Victorious cast member would be TP-ing his friend's house with Liz and Leon. *In this Video Matt was upset there was crumbs on the floor and Liz was trying to calm him down while she was filming. *In this video, Liz is filming Matt, and Matt says he wants to go out and play basketball but Liz won't let him and throughout the video she was acting like his mom. *In this Video Matt doesn't want to eat his broccoli and Liz tells him in a nice way to eat it and she also feeds him it until he spits it out in her face and she touches his shoulder when she feeds him it.She also calls him "baby" and not in the mean way. *In this Video Liz films Matt while he spits grapes in the school room and while they made him pick it up she laughs and says "plan backfired" and while he is talking to the children she says "Matt we gotta go". *In this Video Matt is with Liz and he is filming cause they both are gonna go tickle Eric Lange,so they go and tickle him (until Avan joins in). *Matt tweeted "Does anyone actually like their cookies hard and crunchy?" and Liz replied, "@MattBennett Totally depends on the cookie." *On April 30, and May 1, 2012 Matt had been retweeting to Liz, but the tweets were fake. Some include; "What are you talking about? RT @LizGillies Where does the water in the toilet go when you flush?" and "Liz, you should get to sleep, its late RT @LizGillies Is Barack Obama married? I think he's a cutey" Then later on Liz replied and said "@Matt Bennett You're such a weirdo." *In this video, Liz tries to draw Matt. He doesn't like the drawing and gets angry. While Liz is drawing Matt he says, "I'm a model" which makes Liz and Ariana laugh, and then Liz says, "You're so cute Matt." Near the end of the video Liz hugs Matt to comfort him, and then Matt rips up the drawing which makes Liz loudly gasp. *In this video Matt put on a "This Show Is Your Show" concert and both he and Liz perform song covers together. *In this video along with others posted on May 23rd, 2012, Liz and Matt sing songs together, like Make It Shine. *In one of Matt's YouTube videos called Letter's and Gifts! Matt shows some of his fan mail, and at the end he reads his favorite letter which is a letter to Liz. *In this Angry Matt video, Matt wants to go on rides,and Liz tries to calm him. Liz and Avan end up picking him up and carrying him away. *In Matt's "May 2012" video (), there is a clip of him leaning on and crushing Liz from behind (around 1:47), both of them laughing while he does it. There are also clips of Liz dancing goofily (around 1:29). *Matt and Liz sat next to each other in Harry Potter ride. *In Matt's June video, Liz is wearing Matt's glasses, and he leans over the couch on set and tries to kiss her cheek, and she playfully scoots away at around 2:36. *In one of Ariana's keek videos, Matt lifts Liz up and rotates her in a circle as Liz sings softly. *In the June 2012 video Liz and Matt are on the Roller Coaster together. *Liz tweeted "Watching [https://twitter.com/MattBennett @'MattBennett'] film a very "special" scene right now. I am thoroughly enjoying this." Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Real Life Ships